1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of snow removal blades and more specifically relates to a vehicle pulled snow scraper system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Millions of motorists in the nation's colder regions where winter, after the first couple of major snowstorms, is less a Christmas-card scene of silent, snow swept serenity than a constant and bitter battle with the elements. Snow frequently blankets the landscape and in order for an individual get in or out of their house and go anywhere, they generally have to plow, shovel, blow, snow from the driveways and walkways. Often, after just having spent a day removing the snow from walkways and driveways, homeowners awake the next day only to find that the process needs to be repeated because of new snowfall. Snow removal can be very laborious and may be dangerous to the health of the individual.
When winter comes to the North and the West, thousands of heavy-duty, industrial-grade snowplows owned and operated by big cities, small villages, counties, municipalities, states, airports, and private firms are put into action with every significant snowfall. But while the big plows keep the roads cleared, they also cover the ends of driveways with banks of snow and these must be cleared by the homeowner. In these regions, homeowners sometimes buy expensive snow blowers or similar equipment, but most residents of snow country either pay someone else to keep their driveway plowed or shovel it themselves. Motorized equipment for removing snow is expensive and not in everyone's budget. Paying for now removal also is not always in everyone's budget, especially when snow builds up very frequently. An inexpensive device that would effortlessly remove large amounts of snow in a much shorter time is needed.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,326 to Edward J. Ragule, U.S. Pat. No. 7,584,557 to Timothy A. Nistler, and U.S. Publication No. 2009/0249657 to Matthew Freeman. This art is representative of snow removal blades. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a snow removal blade should provide width and length adjustment and ease of use and storage, and yet, would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable vehicle pulled snow scraper system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.